


Eyes on You

by suisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, Rock Star Jongin, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisoo/pseuds/suisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo gets more than he bargains for when he decides to go backstage at his favourite band's show





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much wrote this cos of my oomf's prompt, love her for it. sorry for spelling mistakes and errors, my english understanding is awful despite being a native speaker. i appreciate comments and kudos, thank you

Crowed is the first word Kyungsoo would use to describe it, crowed and hot. Too hot, in fact unbearably hot. But it’s from the mass of people that surround him; no Kyungsoo is hot because of _him_. Kim Jongin stands in all his 6ft glory, strumming his bass with such vigour and belting out one of Kyungsoo’s favourite songs as a halo of strobe lighting surrounds him.

Seeing SKY perform at a point of success in their ever growing career was an experience of a lifetime; Kyungsoo had been a fan of theirs ever since their early days, he’d been to every performance, meet-and-greet and concert there ever was. And now here he was a loyal fan for how many ever years, finally getting to meet them backstage. To say he was excited would be an understatement. Kyungsoo was elated, overjoyed, stoked; he could do this all day.

The main performance had ended about 5 minutes ago, Kyungsoo watched as fans milled out of the arena, loud with chatter and recollecting their experience. No matter if you were a new fan or an original like Kyungsoo, the feeling of seeing SKY play live was just beyond awe-inspiring. Personally Kyungsoo would akin it to a religious experience or some form of escape to nirvana.

To Kyungsoo SKY were everything he needed and more, but most especially Kim Jongin; as the lead singer and “face” of the band Jongin had garnered a high capacity of fan boys and fan girls alike. He was irresistible, a Casanova known for his escapades with other celebrities as well as fans.

Kyungsoo was enamoured with him the first day he laid eyes on him. His long standing crush for the singer had gone on long enough. Tonight that would change; he would finally talk to Jongin and get over this silly crush, after all he was a 22 year old student not a 15 year old going through puberty.

The backstage area wasn’t as busy as Kyungsoo thought it would be, the atmosphere was more relaxed than frantic. He headed towards what could only be the lounge area; he knew it was due to the level of noise and jubilation coming from there. Approaching it Kyungsoo stops when he bumps into a hard chest with a soft thud. He looks up to find no other than Kim Jongin in front of him, face as handsome as ever and with a quizzical look on plastered onto it.

“Are you ok?” Jongin asks giving Kyungsoo a once over, he steps back for a second and looks him up and down as if to check for injuries. “Pretty.”

If Kyungsoo were distracted he wouldn’t have heard what was muttered, but thank god for his ability to pay close attention because he most definitely caught that. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said you were pretty, why is there a problem with that?” An obnoxious smirk is sent his way as an accompaniment for that statement. Kim Jongin is flirting with him; Kyungsoo thinks he’s going to explode. His long time crush, his one true love (let him live), the constant visitor of his dreams is flirting with him. Kyungsoo pinches himself just to be sure he didn’t pass out from the heat in the mosh pit and is suddenly imagining things.

Jongin gives him a concerned look when he does that, his perfectly defined eyebrows shooting up as he watched Kyungsoo turn red in front of him. “Hey you ok sweetheart, should I call the crew doc?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him and fall over his words “Uhh no, there’s no need I’m ok, I’m fine, it’s ok.” He tries to bypass the other male by heading the opposite direction; however he feels a tug pull him back into Jongin’s hold.

“And where do you think you’re going sweetheart? You can’t just leave little old me alone here by myself. That wouldn’t be nice of you now would it?” Jongin brings his head towards his ears; the hum of his voice penetrates Kyungsoo and sends shivers down his spine.

Kyungsoo stutters out an incoherent response, both his body and mind at war with how to react to Jongin’s advances. He freezes up, unsure of what to say or do. He would be a fool to reject Jongin’s obvious proposition but at the same time his morals are at conflict. The temptation is far too great for Kyungsoo to refuse. He looks up to meet Jongin’s gaze, the other male’s eyes are dilated, he isn’t sure if it’s from arousal or from the cigarette smoke he can smell on his breath.

“I know what you want Jongin, just ask and stop stalling.” Kyungsoo says under his breath, he knows where this is going and he hopes for his sake it happens quickly so he can leave with his dignity intact.

“What do you mean? Tell me sweetheart, what was I going to ask?” Jongin asks with a sly smirk on his lips. He grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s chin, tipping it upwards to force him to look him in the eye.

“I know you like to fuck your fans, its common knowledge. I’m guessing that’s why you stopped me and won’t let me go on my way.”

Jongin chuckles at him, his laugh boisterous and mocking. “Well aren’t you a perceptive one. Tell me sweet thing, did they also tell you I like to fuck my fans while the rest of my band watches.” Kyungsoo tenses at that, a blush creeps up his face. The thought of the other SKY members watching him as Jongin pounds into his shouldn’t be making him as aroused as it does.

“Oh so that’s how it is. Sweetheart is an exhibitionist, isn’t he?” Jongin gives him a mischievous smile, a glint forming in his eyes as he stares Kyungsoo down. “Bet you’d love knowing how hard you’re making them as they watch me fill that fat ass of yours.”

Kyungsoo is sure his erection is visible by now, his face is practically the same colour as his shirt and he’s too warm. “T-that’s not true, I wouldn’t like it. I only want you to see me, I-I don’t want anyone else there.”

“You’re a possessive one too; we’re going to have so much fun.” Jongin gives him one last smirk before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his dressing room.

 

 

* * *

* * *

                                                                             

 

Jongin pushes their intertwined bodies into the room, his hands exploring their way across Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo is painfully hard but Jongin seems more interested in devouring his face rather them giving him the release he requires. Frustrated and impatient, he pulls away from him.

Jongin gives him a look of anger, “Who told you to stop, get back here I’m not done with you.” He grabs Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls the other male towards him. He places his face in the crook of his neck and sucks lightly at the spot. Kyungsoo stares down at Jongin with half lidded eyes; he sucks harder when their gazes meet, pulling away to lick a stripe across his neck.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo slurs eyes askew from his arousal.

“Yes sweetheart, what do you want?”

Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to say what he wants, his mind is clouded with ecstasy and he’s sure anything he says will come out as gibberish. His inability to answer Jongin doesn’t seem to matter as the other male presses his fingers against the skin of his thighs. Digging gentling into the soft flesh Jongin pulls off Kyungsoo’s neck with a pop. “You really are something you know that? God you’re so fucking pretty, I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Jongin takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s shirt and rips it off him. He trails his hands down Kyungsoo’s sides and places a few teasing kisses on his perky nipples. Taking one between his teeth, he bites it before lapping his tongue around the bud. Above him Kyungsoo lets out a sultry moan, he bucks closer towards Jongin searching for some sort of release.

“Are you sensitive baby, do you want me to make it all better.” Jongin asks as he continues to assault Kyungsoo’s nipples, occasionally pulling them earning a tirade of mewls and groans from Kyungsoo who writhes above him.

His hands travel towards the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass; he gropes the supple flesh and spreads his cheeks apart, placing a finger against his entrance which contracts at his touch.

“There’s lube on the table, get it for me.” He mutters against Kyungsoo’s chest. The other male spots the bottle of peach tinted fluid. He grabs it and places it in Jongin’s hand, watching in anticipation as the other male coats his fingers in lube.

“You ready sweetheart?” Kyungsoo nods rapidly and impatiently. He just wants Jongin to get over with it; he’s desperate for release and will do anything to get it. He keens when Jongin presses lubed finger into his hole, hips rocking back against the feeling. Jongin places a second finger into him, Kyungsoo’s moans act as encour5agement for him as prods against his walls looking for his prostate. “Jackpot…” He slurs with elation when Kyungsoo suddenly clenches around his fingers.

“I need you to turn around and sit your pretty ass on my dick.” Jongin’s smirks as he gropes the flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass. Adhering to his command, Kyungsoo turns so his back is facing Jongin, giving the other male a good view of his cock being swallowed ever so slowly by Kyungsoo’s asshole.

Jongin reaches towards the table and grabs his pack of cigarettes and places one between his lips before lighting it. He inhales and blows a puff of smoke against Kyungsoo’s back as the other male rides him. The sound of music begins to flow through the room, confusing Kyungsoo as he rocks pulls himself up before grinding back down.

He figures Jongin must have put some music on; he never really pegged him as the kind of guy who liked to fuck to music. But then again Kyungsoo doesn’t know everything about him, that would be borderline creepy.

He turns back to watch Jongin, the other male has a delirious look on his face. The cigarette sits in his mouth as he manoeuvres Kyungsoo’s ass p and down his cock with a nonchalant expression on his handsome face. A sheen of sweat overs his abs, they make his tattoos shine in the dim light of the dressing room. His hair is plastered to his forehead and the soft hum of acoustics fills the room.

“Turn around; I want to see your face.” Jongin’s words come in a heady groan. Kyungsoo pulls himself off and turns to face him; the other male’s eyes are glazed, his cheeks flushed as he blows cigarette smoke into Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo grimaces and coughs lightly; he mutters a gross before sheathing Jongin’s cock in him once again. He moves to wrap his arms around the other male’s shoulders and gyrates against Jongin’s cock, which slides lewdly in and out of him with a steady pace.

He moans as the head brushes against his prostate, the jolt of pleasure running up his spine as he buries his face in Jongin’s neck.

He feels calloused hands press against his waist; he looks up to see Jongin staring down at him. The other male caresses his back, drawing circles on his soft skin. “What?” Kyungsoo pants out, tired and aching but still riding Jongin with the strength he has left.

“Nothing, I just never got your name.” Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes in annoyance. Here Jongin is, cock deep in Kyungsoo’s ass and only now asking what his name is. “It’s Kyungsoo, nice of you to finally ask.”

Jongin chuckles at his outburst and pulls Kyungsoo off him before sinking him once onto his cock. He watches Kyungsoo choke slightly, before he sits up and switches their positions. Kyungsoo finds himself on his back, limbs spread out across the leather seat. Jongin pushes Kyungsoo’s legs up and slots himself between him.

Jongin presses the head of his cock into his entrance, sheathing himself fully until he’s practically balls deep in Kyungsoo. He assaults Kyungsoo with a series of hard thrusts, pushing the others legs further back until he’s pretty much folded in half.

Kyungsoo cries out in pain and unbearable pleasure, his hold of Jongin’s neck falters as the other male continues to pound frantically into him. "Fuck Kyungsoo, I'm gonna...fuck you feel so good."  The pool of heat in his abdomen is increasing, Jongin’s thrusts keep hitting directly at his prostate, making the feeling unbearable.

"J-Jongin, fuck I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." Kyungsoo chokes out as Jongin’s thrusts become erratic and disorderly. He feels Jongin's hand slowly creep in between his legs to take hold of his cock. He lets out a choked moan as Jongin begins to stroke him, a trail of drool slides down the side of his face as his eyes roll back into his head.

"Please Jongin I can't take it anymore. I wanna cum, god let me cum." Kyungsoo pleads, tears flowing down his face. All he can hear in that moment is the blood rushing into his head, the slick slide of Jongin's fist against his cock and his own laboured breathing. He feels his abdomen as he ejaculate onto Jongin's fist; he grinds back into his hand, riding out his orgasm despite the oversensitivity.

Jongin pulls out suddenly and drags himself upwards towards Kyungsoo’s face. He jerks his cocks above the other man mouth, convulsing as he releases across his face as ropes of white decorate Kyungsoo’s lips and cheeks.  The other male looks up at Jongin with dilated eyes, breathing staggered and face flushed with the afterglow of his orgasm and Jongin semen.

“You look so good with my cum on your face darling, so pretty.” Jongin coos at him as he cleans Kyungsoo’s abdomen,” I want to lick it all off that beautiful face of yours but unfortunately I must be going. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow, so I guess I’ll see you around.”

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin grabs his clothes and pulls them back on, not spearing him a second glance. “You know how to make your way back out right? Good cos I’ll need you out of this room in about 5 minutes. Got that? Ok then, bye sweetheart.”

Jongin leaves him there, face still covered in come and naked on the chair. Kyungsoo feels himself suddenly grow conscious of what just happened, he lies back down on the chair and tries to collect his thoughts. Did he really just have sex with the Kim Jongin? “Oh my god.” He mutters under his breath, unsure of what to do now. He gets up to grab the box of tissues on the table and is shocked to see a piece of paper with what looks like a mobile number written on it. Kyungsoo gawks in awe at the message attached to the number.

“XXXX-XXXXXXX, TONIGHT WAS FUN SWEETHEART; WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN. CALL ME ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and putting up with my shitty smut. hope you enjoyed it, once again kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
